


100 things #14 (Doctor Who)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 things #14 (Doctor Who)

The TARDIS hummed softly to herself, enjoying a rare quiet moment. She was feeling magnanimous this morning and had allowed the timelord to actually take his human companions to the tropical beach planet as he had promised them. When they were once again rested she would force the next detour. Time, at least as far as the TARDIS was concerned, was malleable and occasionally she allowed the doctor to have it his way. It gave him the illusion of having some control over his destiny and she found that to be quite cute. Rather like a small child given the run of a carefully safety proofed room. She had high hopes that some day he might grow to be mature enough for some of the baby gates to be taken down. Until then these little forays were good for both of them and she did so love the feel of the warmth on her faux police box skin.


End file.
